Today, individuals' lives are busier than ever due to increasing activities, both professionally and personally. The last thing a busy individual wants to do is spend more time than necessary on the telephone. In fact, some individuals may hesitate to make certain calls for fear they will get "stuck" on the phone for a long period of time. These people often have a difficult time of telling others that they need to hang up. In addition, some people, such as parents in particular, may like to place limits on the amount of time that someone else, a child for instance, can spend talking on the telephone.
Consequently, a need exists for an external mechanism for assisting individuals in terminating certain telephone calls.